


S(He's) Beautiful

by RennyyKun



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Coming Out, Bits of Mention of Adam, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Genderfluid Reki, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, LGBTQ+ slurs, M/M, No beta we die like cherry did in ep 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RennyyKun/pseuds/RennyyKun
Summary: "C'mon..! I think Reki would look cute with my taste of fashion""You have the worst fashion sense out of everyone here, Kaen""Aka! Back me up""U-Um guys..About the Skirt?""Oh Yeah..Coming right up Reki-chan!"Or The non-existent headcanon that I randomly started thinking about after episode six. Gender-Fluid Reki
Relationships: Chinen Miya & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Kyan Reki & Nanjo Kojiro | Joe, Kyan Reki & Original Female Character(s), Kyan Reki & Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	S(He's) Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I did research about Gender-Fluid, if it's how you feel I apologize this is how some folks identify, and that's the one that I did research about, I also did research about forms, but this how it turned out. It seems very cringy to me but hopefully you guys enjoy it, I really did enjoy writing this story!
> 
> (WARNING: This story has mention of drinking, and use of a bit of LGBTQ+ hate speech, I am no where near Homophobic or Transphobic, My belief is that People should be who they are freely, I also do not drink, as for I am underage, please advice with caution)

* * *

_ When Miya had suggested Hot Spring Healing, Reki was to say the least thankful to get away from anything that reminded him of ADAM. _

_ The overwhelming fear that shot through his body when he skated against ADAM was overpowering. It lingered in his head, the question. _

_ What if the circumstances were different? _

_ What if it wasn't just his arm that got severely injured? _

_ So many different outcomes could've happened, when he skated against him. _

_ "Reki..!" _

_ "Huh..? Oh Langa"  _

_ Did he forget to mention that the boy who was his best friend, also his crush was tagging along with him? _

_ "You were thinking pretty hard," Langa shot at him. _

_ "Just a lot of my mind" He laughed nervously. _

_ "You were thinking 'So Kawaii,' you've been starting at that girl pretty intensely"  _

_ Was he..? Guess his eyes must have wandered. _

_ "You're way out of her league, Reki" Miya snickered. _

_ "I AM NOT!? I just.." He turned his head to the side. _

_ "Then go ask her out" Shadow smacked his back. _

_ "I will.." He started to walk towards her. _

_ What would she think of him, if they actually got to know each other? _

_ Not everyone respects gender identity.. _

_ He turned back around. _

_ "Langa, go talk to her!" He whispered loudly. _

_ "Why me!?" He whispered back harshly. _

_ "You know, if it's me, they get cautious!" He wrapped his arm around Langa's neck and rested the rest on his shoulder. _

_ "You know your place" Miya snickered again as Shadow joined in a fit of laughter. _

_ "Shut up!" Reki snapped back at Miya. _

_ "How do you approach someone?" Langa questioned. _

_ "Of course.." Reki trailed off. _

_ "Like 'Where are you from?' or.." _

_ "Like 'Are you hungry?' "  _

_ Is...Is that really Langa's pick-up line? It was actually kinda cute to see him like that.. _

_ "She's not you.." Reki grumbled. _

_ "Nor you Reki. We're on a fiery departing from Okinawa, so of course she's from Okinawa" Miya sighed at them. _

_ "What?" The girl was approaching them. _

_ His heart wasn't all fluttered.. but.. _

_ "I-I do a bit of skateboarding but if you'd like-"  _

_ "Hello? Yeah, sorry.."  _

_ He really envied people who were that pretty.. _

_ "You just got rejected!" _

_ Miya and Shadow erupted in roars of laughter, Langa was the only one who just shrugged it off. _

_ "That misunderstanding is so embarrassing" _

_ "Don't worry" Langa tried to reassure him. _

_ "I'm not depressed!" Reki was heavily embarrassed. _

_ "Oh! What a coincidence to see you here" Joe smiled his arms around two women. _

_ "JOE!?" They exclaimed in shock. _

_ "You even have your teacher as a chaperone" Joe snickered. _

_ "Who ya callin teacher?" He questioned crudely. _

_ "Nothing I could do about it.." He sighed. _

_ ('Oh yeah, The flower shop lady.. She was really Nice!') _

_ 'A trip with just children would be dangerous!' _

_ 'Hiromi-chan, would you go with them?'  _

_ ('He's absolutely whipped for her') _

_ "Uh..Huh" Joe had a smirk on his face. _

**_" Please wake up "_ **

_ Joe's head perked up at the sound of the robotic voice. _

**_" Ten minutes until arrival "_ **

_ "Thank you, Carla" Cherry stood up. _

_ "That voice.." Joe turned his head in the direction of it. _

_ "What the hell are you doing here!?" Joe shouted. _

_ Cherry's face tightened up upon looking at Joe. _

_ "That's my line, you gigolo gorilla!" He marched right up to Joe. _

_ "I'm here on business! What about you guys?" He questioned them. _

_ "Vacation" Joe winked. _

_ "Hot Spring Healing" Langa replied bluntly. _

_ "Tagging along," Miya said, playing his switch. _

_ "Babysitting" Shadow replied ashamed. _

_ "So, We're all here," Reki said, shocked. _

_ "Yup!" A cheery voice said. _

_ They turned their heads to the sound of the voice. _

_ "Yo, Karou and Kojiro-san"  _

_ "Ohh, Hello Aka. I didn't expect to see you here" Joe smiled. _

_ Who the hell is she..?  _

_ "I'm here on business as well, the only difference is I'm staying with a few friends here"  _

_ "You should've told me.. I could've brought poker and we could have a game night" Karou sighed. _

_ D..Did they all know each other..? _

_ "You know Kaen has poker at her place, right?" She laughed. _

_ "Don't laugh at me, Hano-san!" Karou yelled. _

_ "I'm not laughing at you Karou, Of course not" She held her hand over her mouth trying to contain her laughter. _

_ She's...She's really pretty..He wished he could look that good. _

_ "You should introduce your Kohai's to me, that's the proper thing to do" She smiled. _

_ “Oh, Right! Guys this is Aka, she helped repair simple scratches on our boards during highschool. Aka these are Reki, Langa, Miya, and Shadow. They are skateboarders as well” Joe smiled. _

_ “Wow, I didn’t expect you of all people to act like a Mentor..Kojiro. You better be teaching these kids proper stuff about skateboarding”  _

_ “HUH!? You think I can’t teach properly”  _

_ “You’re the most reckless! I swear everyday I saw you.. You kept getting new bruises and scratches on places I didn’t think you could get some” She sighed at him. _

_ “Who the hell are you calling a kid!? I am Twenty-Four years old, Woman!” Shadow yelled. _

_ “I’m also Twenty-Four! Nice to see people that are actually my age around” She grinned at Shadow. _

_ "We drink tequila together, Aka! What do you mean 'Nice to see people around my age' I swear" Joe's eye twitched. _

_ "At least I'm not a light drinker" Aka stuck her tongue. _

_ They act like kids..It's kinda relaxing to see. It's peaceful..no Beef here. Just a vacation to help ease the uncertainties that crossed everyone's mind. _

_ The ship had stopped at their location, just one full day of relaxation. They boarded off the cruise _

_ "It's so nice to be able to stretch in a wide area" Aka stretched her arms out. _

_ "There weren't really that many people on the cruise. You're being dramatic about that" Karou commented. _

_ "Oh Hush..Oh! You guys never told me your age" She looked over at the younglings. _

_ "We're both Seventeen, Aka-senpai" Langa pointed at both Him and Reki. _

_ "You don't need to be formal with me, Aka would be just fine" She waved it off. _

_ "I'm Thirteen, The youngest here” Miya said gaming away on his Nintendo switch.  _

_ “Well, I hope both Kojiro and Kaoru take care of you guys. I’ll see you at the place you’ll be staying at Karou. Bye!” She ran off in the different direction then where they were heading off to. _

_ She..She was going to be visiting Cherry later.  _

_ Maybe..H..He could- No! It was hard enough to keep this a secret from his Mom. He didn't have the guts to tell any of his friends.  _

_ It..It hurt. He told his old best friend, a little before the whole incident and that friend left him all alone in the shallow world. _

_ H...He desperately wanted to tell Langa. But, He didn't want his friendship with Langa to be shattered because of something that he couldn't control. _

_ "Reki, You alright?"  _

_ He snapped out of his daze. Where was the rest of the group? _

_ "L..Langa" He said softly. _

_ "Everyone went on ahead, You seem distracted..What's bothering you Reki?" He asked as he was staring at him. _

_ W..What's wrong is that I'm scared to tell you..W..Who I am. _

_ "It's nothing Langa! Let's go catch up with the others and have fun, We're here to relax. Not Mope around and be sad" He kicked off on his skateboard. _

_ Langa also kicked off his skateboard. _

_ Skateboarding was an escape for him, it wasn't like he didn't enjoy being at home.. He did! He loves his family. It was just, Skateboarding was the only time where he felt "  _ **_Free_ ** _ " the word always echoed in his head. _

_ Nobody likes being constricted into being someone they're not.  _

_ LGBTQ+ stuff wasn't really thought of highly in Japan, So it was also terrifying in School on days, Where Reki felt like a girl. _

_ It hurt when they used the wrong pronouns those days, Reki just had to suck it up those days. He really envied those who can express themselves freely. The reality was no matter who you are or how you are, You’re going to get judged.  _

_ Reki knew he was different. The first day of Junior High. He woke up, but he didn’t feel like a boy that day at all.  _ **_He sucked it up and went on with his day_ ** _. It was one of the hardest days for him. _

_ When a classmate at lunch called his name and used He/Him pronouns. Reki quietly said "  _ **_She_ ** _ " that classmate laughed hard and called him a bunch of slurs, he never wanted to hear or even repeat. _

_ Reki cried that whole night to sleep. He always thought he was  _ **_strange_ ** _ and  _ **_different_ ** _ , Why couldn't he just feel  _ **_normal_ ** _?  _

_ Of course, Reki decided to do research about the way he was feeling. Why did some days or even half through a day did he feel like a  _ **_girl_ ** _? _

_ The internet helped him so much, to come to the conclusion that Reki was in-fact Gender-Fluid. _

_ He was comfortable finding out his gender identity, but sexuality was a different story. _

_ He never really thought of anyone in a sexual or romantic way. He always thought of people Platonically. Well.. That was until his first best friend came into his life.  _

_ At first, It was just the thought of wanting to be around him. You always wanna be around your friends right? But, The thought of him hanging around anyone else..just didn't settle right with Reki.  _

_ The realization kicked in, He had a crush on his best friend. The person who introduced his escape from Reality. _

_ He had bottled up these emotions about His gender-identity and the huge crush he had developed for that friend. _

_ But, When his friend wanted to go against someone who had mocked Reki, he was really against it. They had gotten into a huge argument about the Race. _

_ That's when Reki's emotions took over, and He came out to his best friend. He wasn't thinking, Hell..Who even thinks when the bottle of emotions shatters. _

_ His friend was shocked, How does one react to their best friend coming out? Especially when you didn't understand any of the terms and were always told  _ **_"_ ** _ LGBTQ+ was a disease and sin  _ **_"_ ** _ … That friend left and never looked back. _

_ Reki felt so  _ **_alone_ ** _ and  _ **_broken_ ** _ that day. So, When that Friend's mom had called him to inform that his friend was injured to the point where it might be impossible to even skate again. _

_ Of course, Reki rushed to the hospital to see the condition of his friend. His friend was in an unconscious state when he arrived. _

_ He always  _ **_felt_ ** _ like it was his  _ **_fault_ ** _ , that maybe he should've told him sooner. Maybe..Then his heart wouldn't have been as broken as it was then. _

_ That friend  _ **_left_ ** _ him. Just disappeared and left without a goodbye. He felt like he deserved it. He  _ **_lied_ ** _ to his friend because he was terrified of how he would react. His worst fear came true, He was  _ **_alone_ ** _ again.. _

_ "Reki!"  _

_ He got startled. He looked towards the voice of Langa. _

_ "Yeah, What's up Langa?" He asked. _

_ He kinda forgot they were riding their skateboards. _

_ "The Beach.." Langa was looking in the directions of the Ocean. _

_ He also forgot that Langa grew up in the Mountains, Did Canada even have a beach?  _

_ Langa's eyes were sparkling at the sight of the Beach. _

_ Reki was definitely whipped for him.  _

_ "Come on Langa! We're almost there and then We can play in the water" Reki yelled and started going a bit faster on his board. _

_ Langa also started going faster and got ahead of him, He couldn't hold his excitement about the Beach. _

_ Reki would do anything if it meant seeing Langa happy and excited. _

_ They had shortly arrived at the shortcut to get to the Beach and Langa had ran so fast. The excitement he had,made Reki happy. _

_ Langa made it to the water and bent down to stare at it, He's heard stories that the ocean was beautiful, but nothing compares to seeing it in person. _

_ "WAHHH!"  _

_ Reki had pushed him into the water and grabbed his board so it didn't get wet. _

_ "Ya gotta dive..into the Ocean!" Reki gave him a giant smile and thumbs up. _

_ "Nice to see you guys arrived in one piece" Cherry said from his shady spot. _

_ "Yeah, we thought you guys might've gotten lost or died" Miya said, turning away from his Nintendo switch to look up. _

_ "You guys should have more faith in Me and Langa, we were together the whole time. Nothing bad was gonna happen to us" Reki grinned at them. _

_ Reki had complete trust in Langa.  _

_ "Anyways, Let us have fun!" Reki had disposed of his shirt. _

_ "Don't strip in front of us!" Miya yelled covering his eyes. _

_ "Huh? Why not? We're all dudes here, Miya!" Reki said. _

_ "We're in Public, Reki" Miya rubbed his templates. _

_ "But, Joe is doing it Right now!" Reki exclaimed, pointing at Joe. _

_ "Don't point that out,Child!" Cherry yelled from his spot. _

_ Why was Cherry blushing..? _

_ "Huh? OHHH, Glad to see You and Langa made it here" Joe had joined them by the water. _

_ Reki wishes he could get a bit of muscles like Joe, he was slim and defined, but having a bit of upper body strength never hurt anyone..did it? _

_ "Kaoru? Why are you blushing?" Joe asked. _

_ “It’s nothing, you over-sized Gorilla!” Cherry yelled at Joe. _

_ “Hey! What the hell did I do!?” Joe yelled angrily. _

_ Reki had slipped off his shorts, he had put his swimming trunks under-neath as he didn’t really wanna go into the bathroom to change.  _

_ “Hey..Reki?” Langa had stood up and his shirt was soaked. _

_ Reki’s eyes had widened. He completely forgot that Langa was wearing a white shirt, so He could basically see everything head to toe, Langa’s chest, Langa’s stomach, and the bit of muscle he had.  _

_ ‘  _ **_God Why did he fall for a Tall Muscular Canadian Boy_ ** _ ‘ _

_ “What is it, Langa?” Reki asked. _

_ “Come to the Bathroom with Me” Langa said. _

**_Huh? What?_ **

_ “What was that, Langa. Come to the Bathroom with you, Aren’t you seventeen?" Reki teased him. _

_ "I'm pretty self-conscious about my body, and I don't wanna be late to swimming in the ocean,” Langa said.  _

_ “Langa it will only take about fifteen minutes to get into swimwear, you really don’t need me to go with you” Reki explained. _

_ “Please Reki..For me?” He pleaded. _

_ ‘  _ **_Why are you so cute, Langa?_ ** _ ‘  _

_ “Fine, Come on then Langa” He grabbed his arm and the bag of clothes, and dragged him in the directions of the Bathroom.  _

_ He shouldn’t be this embarrassed about going to the bathroom, after all it was just so Langa can get into swimwear so they can have fun in the water.  _

_ ‘  _ **_Why do you make me feel this way Langa?_ ** _ ‘ _

_ “Reki, You alright? Your face is bright red” Langa commented. _

_ Reki let go of his arm as they got a bit far from the group. He turned to Langa. _

_ “I’m fine, it’s just pretty hot” He reassured his friend. _

_ “Whatever you say Reki” Langa smiled.  _

_ “Come on, we need to hurry so you can get changed and have fun” Reki latched his hand around Langa’s arm again and dragged him along. _

_ Langa smiled to himself, He loved Reki, Just everything about  _ **_Reki_ ** _. _

_ How could anyone hurt or even think about hurting Reki? He was perfect in every way. He loved his hair, his smile, his hands, his  _ **_everything_ ** _.  _

_ Reki was beautiful to him. _

_ It didn't take long before they arrived at the bathrooms, it seemed to be a bit crowded. _

_ "Looks like we'll have to wait a bit, to get changed," Langa said. _

_ "You mean for you to get changed, I still don't understand why you couldn't just change in front of us?" Reki questioned. _

_ "Not everyone is comfortable changing in front of others, you know that right?" Langa titled his head. _

_ "Yeah I understand, I guess I wanted to be in the ocean already" Reki sighed. _

_ One of the stall's opened and a little kid came out of it. _

_ Reki rushed Langa to the Stall. _

_ "Hurry up and get changed so we can go swim!" He pushed him into the stall and handed him the bag. _

_ The stall closed and Reki leaned against the wall waiting for Langa to come out. _

_ Langa was pretty pale, Did they bring sun-screen? Would Langa just be wearing Swim trunks? _

_ NO! Reki, Langa is not interested in you like that, Even if you wanna see Langa's body. _

_ AGGHHH!  _

_ Reki ruffled and scratched his head aggressively. _

_ '  _ **_Quit thinking like this!?_ ** _ '  _

_ "Reki?"  _

_ He looked up at Langa. _

_ Was he really wearing something Surfer's wear?  _

_ "Langa, Why are you dressed like a surfer?" He asked. _

_ "A What?" Langa asked, head tilted to the side. _

_ "Just come on, I'll explain it to you on our way back to the beach" Reki grabbed hold of his wrist again and dragged him out of the bathroom. _

_ Reki started explaining what a surfer was to Langa, and he just listened. _

_ He could listen to Reki rant and talk, just over and over again. He loved his voice a little too  _ **_much_ ** _. _

_ They arrived back at their spot, and Miya greeted them. _

_ "Welcome back you gu- PFTTTT!" Miya burst out laughing. _

_ "What's so funny?" Karou sat up a bit. _

_ "Why are you wearing a surfer's outfit?" Miya asked wheezing. _

_ "That's exactly what I was trying to tell Langa," Reki shrugged. _

_ "It's not that bad..Right Reki?" He asked sadly. _

_ "N-No! Of course not! You look amazing in it" He said flustered. _

_ "Jeez..Why don't you two just get together" Miya muttered under his breath.  _

_ "Hurry up, Miya we're gonna play Volleyball" Reki said running to the water and jumping in.  _

_ "Coming Reki!" Miya shouted and set his switch down, he ran after Reki and jumped in the water. _

_ Langa had Joe blow up a white and blue floatie, just so he could relax.  _

_ After Joe had blown it up, Langa ran towards the water with it in tow.  _

_ Reki and Miya were playing volleyball, Langa was relaxing on his floatie, Joe was in the water for a while, Cherry was taking a nap in the shade, and Shadow..Well he was creeping. _

_ Langa was getting a bit burnt, but he wasn't noticing. _

_ As Miya was just about to set the ball, Shadow had crept behind him and threw him in the air. _

_ Miya yelped and Shadow was thrown into a fit of laughter, little did he know Reki was creeping behind him with his pointer fingers together. To hit him with that One hundred years of death. _

_ He did it, and Shadow jumped pretty far curling his toes pretty far. He swore he saw a rainbow. _

_ Reki was about to serve the ball, when someone had fallen into the water and he turned to check who it was. _

_ "Langa!" He shouted and grabbed underneath his arms. _

_ He was really sunburnt. _

_ "Jesus, Langa" Reki sighed and dragged him out of the water. _

_ Miya had also gotten out of the water, to help with Langa. _

_ Reki had set Langa down on his back to where they had settled in the shade. Miya joined them. _

_ "Here" Reki handed Miya a fan. _

_ He also put a cool washcloth over Langa's forehead. They both started to fan him so he could cool down. _

_ "I told you to pack sunscreen, Langa. Why didn't you listen to me?" Reki leaned forward a bit. _

_ "I didn't think it would be this bad" Langa winced. _

_ "Langa..You're pale. Of course you're going to get sunburned more easily than the rest of us" Miya stated. _

_ Langa laughed a bit, but was still in pain a bit. _

_ Miya started gaming away on his switch and Reki being the dumbass he is decided to put ice in the back of his hoodie. _

_ Miya shivered when the ice came in contact with his skin. Miya looked at his skin with the text saying ' _ **_Game Over '_ ** _ and looked angrily at Reki. _

_ "You better start running Reki," Miya said. _

_ "Huh?" Reki looked at Miya. _

_ Miya picked the beach ball back up. Reki got up and started running away from Miya in a fit of laughter, as He kept getting hit on the back of the head with the beach ball.  _

_ As soon, as they both grew a bit tired they returned to the shady spot. Langa looked to be doing a lot better. _

_ Shadow had returned with drinks. _

_ "By the way, Where's Joe?" Asked Shadow. _

_ "Over there" Reki said unassumed and eyes looking in the direction of Joe. _

**_"_ ** _ You girls sure are cute  _ **_"_ ** _ He complimented the girls. _

_ They commented back with "Really?" _

_ "Damn that guy!" Shadow grunted. _

**_"_ ** _ Really for sure  _ **_"_ ** _ Joe replied. _

_ "I'll get in his way!" Shadow clenched his fist and set the drinks down aggressively. _

_ "Don't. You'd do the opposite" Reki stated. _

_ "Opposite?" Shadow questioned. _

_ "Oh no! That guy is scary!" Reki wrapped his arms around Langa's neck and did babydoll eyes at him. _

_ Langa wasn't cooperating with him. _

_ Miya turned to look at the miserable attempt to explain to Explain to Shadow. _

_ "So Scary!" Reki shook him. _

_ Langa finally understood, and wrapped his arms protectively around Reki. _

_ "I'll protect you," Langa said. _

_ Shadow just grew angrier. _

_ "Jeez.." Miya stood up and started walking in the direction of Joe. _

_ "Miya?" Reki questioned and let go of Langa. _

_ Even if he wanted to feel Langa's warmth and muscular arms around him still. _

_ "If you'd like, how about some dinner together-"  _

_ "DAD!"  _

_ Joe and the girls stood shocked. _

_ Miya had bent down and grabbed the behind of his swimming trunks. _

_ "Mom said, if you don't get back soon, she'll kill you" Miya pointed in the direction of Cherry. _

_ Joe turned in that direction, and first took notice of the hairless smooth pair legs. He started blushing until his eyes started traveling up and noticed it was just Karou. _

_ "What, it's just Kaoru!" Joe yelled frustrated. _

_ "Dad?" Both girls questioned. _

_ "I-It's a misunderstanding" Joe tried to reassure the girls. _

_ "Please, Don't take Dad from me!" Miya played out his best pleading voice act and hugged him tightly. _

_ "Why the hell are you being so coy?" He tried to pull Miya off of him. _

_ The girls started walking away from him  _

_ "Hey, Wait!" He pleaded. _

_ "Signorine" Joe was on his knees as Miya had let go of him. _

**_"_ ** _ All Right!  _ **_"_ **

_ Was all could be heard from Shadow and Reki. _

_ "All Right kiddos, Time to pack up. We gotta get to the place we’ll be staying” Shadow said standing up. _

_ “I also have to get going, I have people I’m meeting for work” Karou stood up and started packing up everything he bought with him.  _

_ They all started cleaning up, cause leaving trash on the beach is bad for the turtles.  _

_ As soon as they cleaned up, they walked in the direction of where they’d be staying. Of course with the help of Carla for directions. _

_ Reki was glad to have gone on this trip, to have friends who are there for him. It was amazing to see everyone have fun, to have no contact with the man that caused nothing but pain and suffering.  _

_ The bandages were still intact, he couldn’t wait for it to heal, to be able to do tricks again that required his dominant arm.  _

_ “We’re here” Cherry said standing in front of the amazing Inn. _

_ It looked absolutely gorgeous, almost like those shrines you see.  _

_ “So this is where we’ll be staying” They said in awe. _

_ “No, We’re staying over here” Shadow pointed at the place across from where Cherry would be staying. _

_. _

_ “Seriously?” They looked at the place disappointed.  _

_ They walked into the place, it was very small and cramped clearly. Yeah, this day was supposed to be relaxing, why did reality always come through for everyone? _

_ Shadow checked them in, and they walked to the room where they’d be staying. It was pretty tiny.. Yeah they were pretty thin and stuff, but everyone likes their space..right? _

_ “So cramped” Reki was complaining, the only thing that was keep them cool was a small fan. _

_ “It’s Three thousand yen, don’t complain” Shadow stated. _

_ “You’re just too big, old man,” Miya said trying to beat the final level of his game. _

_ “I’m not an old man! I’m still a youth!”  _

_ He was basically trying to reassure himself about that statement.  _

_ Langa had to use the bathroom a little after they arrived, and well..The bathroom was basically the definition of what it meant to be in Junior High again.  _

_ ‘ _ **_Why’d they let their toilets get like this?_ ** _ ‘  _

_ Could this day get any worse? _

_ “Oh man.. I guess I’ll take a nap until mealtime” Reki said, going to lay down.  _

_ “There won’t be any dinner” Shadow groaned.  _

_ “Huh!?” Reki was shocked. _

_ So..They’d be starving until tomorrow morning basically… Great. _

_ “Reality is so harsh” Miya said, taking sips of the water he had. _

_ “Seriously? Ouch!” Someone had opened the door.  _

_ “What is harsh?” Joe was standing at the door.  _

_ “We’re not going to get food, until tomorrow morn’ I knew we should’ve packed a picnic or something” Reki was grumbling away.  _

_ Joe smirked. _

_ “What if you didn’t have to go hungry tonight?” Joe asked. _

_ “Huh?” They asked. _

_ “What’d I miss guys?” Langa returned peeking through the door.  _

_ “Langa I thought you were using the bathroom,” Reki said. _

_ “Oh..Um...Yeah, it was umm..Not the cleanest” Langa rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.  _

_ “I mean the place is cheap. It’s not gonna be in the best condition. Luckily for you guys, Aka pulled through for you guys” Joe smiled. _

_ “Yours and Kaoru’s friend?” Shadow asked. _

_ “Yeah, She works basically for the company that stalks the materials Kaoru uses to do Calligraphy with” He explained.  _

_ God had sent them an angel from Heaven. _

_ “She basically ordered a lot of food for Kaoru and shot me a quick text saying ‘ _ **_You should invite those nice kids, they’re really kind. With a smiley face_ ** _ ‘ I don’t why she thinks you guys are kind, you kids are literal devils” He scratched his head. _

_ “No, We’re angels.. Let her think we are amazing kids” Miya said grinning. _

_ “Taking advantage of a Woman’s kindness, so heartless Miya” Reki shook  _ **_her_ ** _ head in disappointment. _

_ Wait... _ **_Her_ ** _?  _

_ Reki was feeling like a boy way before now, now just... _ **_What_ ** _? _

_ Well...Shit. _

_ “:Let’s just hurry over there, Kaoru and Aka would love to have our company _

_ They all nodded and stood up to head out the door. _

_ This was gonna be a problem, Reki was feeling like a  _ **_girl_ ** _ and  _ **_feminine_ ** _ right now.  _

_ Hey, Siri..? How do you come out to friends about you being different from them? _

_ Oh..Right. She doesn’t have an Iphone. _

_ Why did life have to throw problems left and right..? _

_ ‘ A true man loves the mountains. A wise man loves the sea, To each his own’ _

_ “So wonderful!”  _

_ “Nothing less from you, Mr. Sakurayashiki!”  _

_ They were all seated with them on their knees, Aka was just smiling. She was very proud of her friend.  _

_ “Your dinner is all ready, so please make yourself at home”  _

_ The people stood up and left. _

_ “I’m glad you came, when I told you that I had forgotten the paint” Kaoru said. _

_ “Ah, It’s no big deal. I’m glad I could be of use” Aka said. _

_ “You always come through for Me and that stupid Gorilla” He sighed. _

_ “Still refuse to call him by his name?” She asked and leaned back.  _

_ “He doesn’t deserve to be called by his name” Kaoru simply said. _

_ ‘  _ **_Sooner or later you’ll realize you’re in love with Kojiro_ ** _ ‘ _

_ "I didn't order this much," Kaoru looked shocked. _

_ "Well.." Aka started. _

_ "Aka, What did you do?" Karou glared at her. _

_ The sliding door opened. _

_ "Meals are tastier when you eat with a bunch of people" Joe smiled. _

_ "Woah!" The rest of them came in. _

_ "Kojiro, and you guys too!?" Kaoru said, shocked. _

_ "Surprise,Karou-san! I thought it'd be fun to eat with friends" Aka grinned at him. _

_ "Awesome! What's up with this full-course meal?" Reki asked. _

_ "A thank you gift" Aka stated. _

_ "Huh?" They all questioned. _

_ "Think of it as a thank you gift for being there for these two idiots from me" Aka smiled at them. _

_ "WE ARE NOT IDIOT'S!?" Kojoro and Kaoru shouted at the same time. _

_ "Whatever you two say" Aka sipped her green tea. _

_ Langa had split from them, He really had to use the bathroom. He prayed that this toilet was clean and refreshing.  _

_ Long behold Toilet-Kun was Clean! _

_ Langa was very thankful that at least one more thing was going right this day. _

_ Shadow was crying and had gotten snot all over Joe.  _

_ There was alcohol on the table and Miya was eyeing it. _

_ "What's so good about alcohol anyways?" He looked at it in disgust. _

_ "Little boys might not understand--" Reki was reaching for it. _

_ Cherry had slapped Reki's hand with his fan so Reki couldn't reach for the alcohol. _

_ "Ow!"  _

**_"Underage Drinking is prohibited"_ **

_ Of course, A stickler to the rules. _

_ "It's not their fault they can't drink, Karou. Even the beach festival has stuff they can't try sadly" Aka sighed. _

_ "Beach Festival?" They asked. _

_ "Huh? You guys didn't know? I was just telling Karou about it. I swore they mentioned in the filers" She said. _

_ "What's it about?" Joe asked. _

_ "Oh, It's nothing big. Just a get together with the locals here to have fun and stuff. I was just inviting Kaoru to come and all. But, since you guys are here..You should all come as well!" She yelled excitedly. _

_ "That sounds like a great idea!" Joe smiled at her. _

_ "You guys are such amazing kids, makes me wonder how you guys ended up with a bunch of reckless idiots..Especially you, Reki. You seem way too kind and compassionate" She stated. _

_ "Yeah,  _ **_He's_ ** _ an amazing kid," Joe said proudly. _

_ She hated this, Reki hated this. Why couldn't she just tell them how she was?  _

_ "Well, I gotta get going. Someone's gotta make sure those decorations get set up and that Kaen isn't late" Aka stood up. _

_ "Alright, Aka. We'll see you at the festival" Joe waved her goodbye. _

_ She went to the sliding door and opened it, she waved goodbye to them and walked out the door. _

_ Come on..Move Reki! This is your only chance to feel free.  _

_ She stood up. _

_ "Reki?" Miya looked up. _

_ "I'm just gonna go get something to drink," Reki said and walked out of the room. _

_ "He didn't even finish his green tea…" Miya eyed his cup. _

_ She had to tell someone, She should tell her friends, but She was  _ **_terrified_ ** _. What made her think Aka would react kindly to this!? _

_ She caught up to Aka, and the overwhelming chill and fear was there, but.. _

_ "Aka!" Reki shouted. _

_ Aka turned around. _

_ "Huh? Reki, What's wrong?" She walked back to her. _

_ "I need to talk to you about something.." Reki stiffened up. _

_ "Hey..Whatever you wanna talk about you can tell me, Take as long as you need kid" She hugged Reki. _

_ It was nice..A warm hug that felt like the warmth of a mother. _

_ "Let's go out to the front, we can talk about what's bothering you out there" She grabbed Reki's arm to bring her out there. _

_ She was gonna tell someone, She was gonna tell someone what's been eating her alive for most her life. _

_ The thing that kept her caged for most of her life.  _

_ They were outside. Aka let go of Reki's arm and sat down. _

_ "Alright, Shoot at me" Aka said looking up at Reki. _

_ Reki sat down next to her.  _

_ '  _ **_It's all or nothing_ ** _ '  _

_ Reki let out a shallow breath. _

_ '  _ **_Here it goes_ ** _ '  _

_ "Do you ever feel like your one gender, but then you feel like the other the next minute?" Reki asked. _

_ "No, I've always felt female every minute of every day. Are you coming out as Gender-Fluid to me, Reki?" She asked. _

_ "Yeah.." Reki could feel the tears brimming at her eyes. _

_ "Reki, I accept you. Most of my friends are LGBTQ+, it's nothing you need to be ashamed about" She put her hand on Reki's shoulder _

_ "Really..?" Reki was happy. _

_ She knew people felt different, but She never met people who'd out right say it because of the fear. _

_ "Yeah, this festival was also prepared to help a friend give her partner a promise ring. She asked me to help make it a surprise, but I don't think that'd be the only surprise" She smiled at Reki. _

_ "You wanna come out to them, Right. Especially your crush" Aka asked. _

_ "H-Huh? What c..crush? I-I don't have a crush!" She was embarrassed. _

_ "Reki, I've noticed the way you look at him and dare I say that I think he feels the same way" She gave Reki's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. _

_ "You think they'll be accepting of me?" Reki asked. _

_ "Reki, I'm pretty sure both Kojiro and Kaoru are hate-fucking each other, Langa is most definitely in Love with you, Miya is a sweet kid, and Shadow pretty sure he likes you guys as well" She stood up. _

_ Aka reached her hand out for Reki to grab, so she can pull her up. _

_ Reki grabbed her hand and Aka pulled her up. _

_ "You might wanna go back to them, they're probably worried that you might've gotten lost" She said. _

_ "U-Um..That's not the only thing I wanted to say, even if it makes good now that it's off my chest" Reki said. _

_ "Hmm? What else is there, Reki?" She asked. _

_ "I wanted to know if I could..um..Come over to where you're staying. I wanna wear a skirt and stuff to the Festival" She looked at her feet. _

_ Aka's eyes lit up with joy and she smiled. _

_ "Of course you can come over, Reki-chan!" She giggled. _

_ "Are you sure? I don't wanna intrude" Reki said worriedly. _

_ "Of course not, I just gotta let Kojiro and Kaoru know that I'll be kidnapping you for a while" She said. _

_ She pulled out her phone to shoot a quick text to their group chat. What's the worst that could happen..? _

_ "Well, Come on Reki" She motioned for Reki to follow her. _

_ "Did you walk here, Aka?" Reki asked. _

_ "No, I rode a motorcycle here" She said as they made it to where it was parked. _

_ "She's beautiful" Reki was in awe of the bike. _

_ Shades of Blue contrasted, they fit so well together. How was she able to get it like this? _

_ "This bike isn't mine, Reki. She belongs to a friend of mine who lets me ride it from time to time" She got on it and handed Reki a helmet. _

_ Reki grabbed the helmet and got on the back of the bike. She put the helmet over her head and held onto Aka's waist. _

_ Aka put the key in and turned it to turn the engine on. It sparked to life. _

_ "Hold on tightly, Reki" She said as she backed the bike up a bit to be able to get out of the spot safely. _

_ She's always been on the back of the work one when Langa was driving it, She felt safe when Langa was driving. _

_ Aka went forward a bit and her foot left the ground, as she picked up a bit of speed. _

_ Reki never realized how beautiful nature could be when you're simply just passing by, the heavy scent of salt water that lingered when you are very close to the beach. _

_ "What are your friends like?" Reki asked. _

_ Aka laughed. _

_ "They're the best thing to ever happen to me, especially meeting my now finance" She said. _

_ Aka was engaged..!? _

_ "Do Joe and Cherry know!?" Reki asked, shocked. _

_ "No, I'm going to tell them at the festival. Looks like we both have surprises for the people we care about" She said as she sped up. _

_ "Well congrats on the proposal!" Reki was smiling underneath the helmet. _

_ "Pretty sure, Kage was just as nervous when he pulled out that ring box" Aka was laughing. _

_ "I bet, you never know what your partner is gonna say" Reki stated. _

_ "We've been dating for four years, I think by then he should've known he wasn't gonna be able to get rid of me" Aka said. _

_ Aka made a left, where they all first met. Reki was about to meet Aka's friends. _

_ "You nervous, Reki?" Aka asked. _

_ "Well..Yeah" Reki was terrified. _

_ Even if they were anything like Aka, It was still scary telling strangers your problems. _

_ She made another left and well, the house caught her attention. _

_ It was decorated in Beach stuff, and had two palm trees. _

_ "Beautiful..ain't it?" Aka asked. _

_ Almost like..She was back at the beach. _

_ She was slowing down, to be able to park at the house. As she turned around to park on the street and came to a full halt. _

_ "We're here, Reki," She said. _

_ Reki let go of Aka's waist and took the helmet off. Aka turned the engine off and took the keys out. _

_ She took off her helmet as well. Reki got off the bike, of course so Aka could also get off. _

_ Aka got off as well and set the helmet on the bike. _

_ "Well..Shall we?" Aka asked.  _

_ "Yeah" Reki responded and sat the helmet down as well on the bike. _

_ They both walked up to the front door, and Aka knocked on it. _

_ "Coming!" A muffled voice on the other ens said. _

_ This is anxiety inducing, Reki hated it. _

_ The door was being unlocked and it opened to reveal another woman, clearly shorter then them. _

_ "Aka, You're back! Oh..Who's this? Aka you can't just kidnap random people off the streets!" The woman scolded. _

_ "Relax, I didn't kidnap anyone. This is a friend's friend" Aka rolled her eyes. _

_ The woman stepped out of the way to let them in. They went inside the house and the female closed the door behind them. _

_ It wasn't too bright in the house, but it also wasn't dark.  _

_ "Can I get you anything to drink or eat, um.." The girl was trying to come up with a nickname. _

_ "It's Reki" She replied to her. _

_ "Ah! Alright, I'll remember it" The female said. _

_ "Reki, this is Kaen. The one who owns this place" Aka said. _

_ "Well Can I get you anything to eat or drink?" Kaen asked again. _

_ "Well-" Reki started. _

_ "Don't offer food, When you can't cook for shit, Kaen!" Another voice a little far away and a bit deeper said. _

_ Kaen was pouting. Aka was giggling. _

_ "I'm guessing Kira is cooking," Aka said. _

_ "Yeah..Kira come meet our guest!" Kaen yelled. _

_ She was really meeting all of Aka's friends. _

_ She heard the footsteps as they came to a halt where the entrance to the Kitchen, Reki was guessing was. _

_ The female appeared at the entrance, She was around the same height as Reki and was wearing an apron. Her hair in a tight bun probably to keep ingredients from getting in the hair. _

_ "Who's this?" She leaned against the wall of the kitchen entrance. _

_ "Hikari, this is Reki. Reki, this is Hikari" Aka said. _

_ "Hikari..?" Reki asked, confused. _

_ "You really thought Kira was her real name. Nono Kira is just the nickname we gave her" Kaen smiled. _

_ "Nice to meet ya, kiddo," Hikari said. _

_ "Is the food almost done?" Aka asked. _

_ "Almost I just have to wait a few more minutes to wait on it" She replied. _

_ "Have I ever told you how much I love your cooking?" Aka said. _

_ What was she doing..? _

_ Hikari raised an eyebrow at her. _

_ "You're not taste testing the food for the festival, Aka" She walked away from them. _

_ Aka slumped her shoulders. _

_ "It was worth a shot, I just love sweets" She was drooling at the thought of all the baked sweets. _

_ "You should meet everyone else" Kaen grabbed Reki's hands and dragged her to the living room. _

_ "You guys! We have a guest" Kaen exclaimed. _

_ Three heads turned in their direction. All females.. _

_ "Did Aka kidnap a child? I don't have enough to bail her out if she gets caught" The female with raven hair said. _

_ "Who'd be brave enough to kidnap a teenager of all things?" The Dark grey haired responded. _

_ "Ten bucks, It's her friend's friend" The one with purple eyes held a ten dollar bill up. _

_ "Guys, This is Reki. Aka brought  _ **_him_ ** _ over here" Kaen said. _

_ Reki gave a little disappointed look, She did forget to mention when they were talking earlier. _

_ "Reki, What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Kaen eyes softened at the sad look Reki was giving. _

_ Aka had just joined them and saw the look Reki was giving. _

_ "Reki..?" She said softly. _

_ "O-Oh..um I..I'm actually, I-I'm Gender-Fluid" Reki choked out. _

_ "Oh, I'm sorry, Reki. I shouldn't have assumed..How are you feeling today?" Kaen asked. _

_ “Feeling..?” She asked. _

_ Aka put her lips near Reki’s ear and Reki leaned down. _

_ “What she means is how are you today, She is basically asking what are your pronouns and gender today, you know so she doesn’t use the wrong pronouns when addressing you” She whispered.  _

_ “Oh” Reiki said. _

_ Kaen had her head down. _

_ “I know you mean well, and I appreciate you asking me and correcting yourself” Reiki smiled at her.  _

_ “Thank you, Reki. So, How are you feeling today?” She asked once again. _

_ “I’m feeling like a girl right now, and she/her pronouns please” She said. _

_ “Well do, Reki-chan,” Kaen smiled at her. _

_ “Anyways, Reki. Meet these jerks, The raven head over there is Sukaretto” Aka said pointing at her. _

_ “Pleasure to meet you,” Sukaretto said. _

_ “Nice to meet you as well,” Reki grinned. _

_ “The dark greyed hair one is Ao” Aka had moved on. _

_ “Hello, Reki-chan” Ao waved at her. _

_ She gave a small wave back.  _

_ “The last one, the one with purple eyes is Karasu” Aka finished the introduction. _

_ “Nice to see someone around Kaen’s age around here” Karasu said. _

_ “How old is she?” Reki asked. _

_ “Too young that she can’t even go drinking with us” Aka sighed sadly. _

_ “Hey! We can drink here though” She pouted again. _

_ “Such a sad sight to be Nineteen, Kaen-san” Karasu said sarcastically. _

_ “You guys are making fun of me!” Kaen said. _

_ “Has Reki here met Angel Eyes yet?” Ao asked.  _

_ “Angel Eyes?” Reki tilted her head to the side. _

_ “Yes, She’s met Hikari” Aka rolled her eyes. _

_ “Are You and Hikari dating?” Reki asked. _

_ “Yeah, we’re dating” Ao smiled at Reki. _

_ “If you..um don’t me asking, What’s um..your s-sexuality” Reki asked. _

_ “I’m bisexual, Reki” Ao said. _

_ “I’m lesbian” Hikari walked out of the kitchen and joined them in the living room. _

_ She sat on the arm of the couch and Ao reached her arm around Hikari's waist. _

_ "Hey, Angel Eyes~" She flirted. _

_ "Get your damn arm off of my waist" Hikari glared down at her. _

_ Is..Is this really how they act towards? She thought couples were usually not aggressive towards each other. _

_ "Babeee, No need to be so harsh to me" Ao was whining. _

_ Hikari was just ignoring her. _

_ "So What about you guys, What's your sexualities?" Reki asked. _

_ "Pan" Karasu said smiling. _

_ "I'm Ace" Kaen said. _

_ "Demi" Sukaretto shrugged. _

_ "I'm just an ally to the community," Aka stated. _

_ "I see.." Reki said. _

_ She was happy, it's not every day you meet people who were similar to you. Part of the same community as you. It was reassuring to see that she wasn't alone in the world. _

_ "Anyways, The food is done..right Hikari?" She raised an eyebrow at her. _

_ "Yeah, I just finished the last of it a bit a ago" She said, trying to pry the arms of her girlfriend off of her. _

_ "Sweet! Well we all gotta go get ready for the festival" Aka clasped her hands together. _

_ "Yes! Come on Reki, I know a perfect outfit you can wear" She grabbed Reki's uninjured arm and went up the stairs with her. _

_ "Wait for us, for when we get up there Kaen!" Aka shouted. _

_ Reki was gonna finally be able to express herself without being constricted, She was gonna tell her friends the truth that she's been hiding for so long.  _

_ Right now it was just Her and Kaen, in a large closet surrounded by clothing. _

_ "So, Reki..Would you like to wear a skirt to the festival?" She asked. _

_ "Yeah, I would like to. I just wasn't able to express myself freely around others so" Reki shrugged. _

_ "Here, you can express yourself freely, no judgement at all!" She exclaimed, smiling brightly. _

_ It's nice. Not having to be afraid of who you are. Just being free, was enough to make Reki happy. _

_ "We could try a Bubble Skirt, Oh! How about a Circle Skirt!" Kaen was obviously excited. _

_ She pulled two skirts, one zebra striped and the other one a pastel yellow. _

_ Reki gave an awkward, How does one tell another person that they weren't exactly pretty..? _

_ "Those are literally the ugliest skirts, I've ever seen"  _

_ Reki turned her head, and Kaen was pouting again. _

_ It was Hikari, they made it up the stairs to the room they were in. _

_ "You just have poor taste in clothing" Kaen stuck her tongue out at them. _

_ "You really don't though" Sukaretto stuck her head from behind Hikari. _

_ "C'mon..! I think Reki would look cute with my taste of fashion" Kaen stated _

_ "You have the worst fashion sense out of everyone here, Kaen" Karasu sighed at her younger friend. _

_ "Aka! Back me up" Kaen needed reassurance. _

_ "U-Um guys..About the Skirt?" Reki scratched her cheek _

_ "Oh Yeah..Coming right up Reki-chan!" Kaen said walking back over the drawer of skirts. _

_ She was glad, they walked in when they did. She didn't wanna be the one to tell Kaen that those skirts were ugly. She was never good at telling people that things they had were gross. _

_ "How about this one?" Kaen asked. _

_ It was a white ruffled one with hints of sparkle in it. _

_ "It's cute!" Aka's eyes basically had stars in them. _

_ It is really cute, To bad Reki was only gonna be burrowing it. _

_ "Well, here Reki. You're going to look adorable" Kaen handed her the skirt. _

_ It really was beautiful, just everything in the skirt made it look magical.  _

_ "She's going to need a top, one that's going to be easy to put on and easy to take off" Sukaretto pointed out. _

_ "Yeah, something that is wide in the sleeves, almost like a tank top?" Hikari questioned. _

_ "I have just the top for her!" Kaen ran over the closet and started digging around it. _

_ To be able to express yourself freely, it's one of the best feelings in the world. Feeling trapped is the worst, like you can't get out of this never ending cycle of  _ **_pain_ ** _. _

_ "Found it!" Kaen shouted and pulled out a black sleeveless button up shirt. _

_ "Awwww, Reki you're going to look really adorable" Aka squealed. _

_ "Isn't that button up shirt I wore when I had a broken arm?" Hikari asked. _

_ S..She's gotten broken bones before..? _

_ "You've gotten broken bones before?" Reki asked. _

_ "I ride a motorcycle, I'm most likely to get broken bones and injuries," Hikari shrugged it off. _

_ Wait, That's her Bike!? _

_ "That's your bike!?" Reki's eyes lit up. _

_ "Yup, Zora and I have been through a lot together" Hikari gave a small smile. _

_ '  _ **_Zora?_ ** _ ' _

_ "Zora is the name of her bike" Ao turned to the side, jealousy radiating from her. _

_ Hikari wrapped her arms around Ao's waist and laid her chin on Ao's shoulder. _

_ "You know I love you the most though, Right? Bug D'amour" Hikari whispered. _

_ "Y'all are disgusting, take that shit to a hotel or something" Sukaretto fake gagged. _

_ Hikari let go of Ao's waist. _

_ "Sorry, Had to reassure my partner that She's mine," Hikari stated and smirked. _

_ Love really does make people do crazy things. Not that Reki would know anything about that.. _

_ "Anyways, here Reki. You can go get changed" Kaen handed her the button up shirt. _

_ "Well one of us has to help Reki put the shirt on, it difficult to put on clothes especially when your arm is injured" Hikari looked around at them. _

_ "I can do it, since I know the clothes the best," Kaen said. _

_ "Yeah, we'll be waiting outside. You wouldn't feel comfortable with us in here about the skirt thing" Karasu rubbed the back of her head. _

_ "Y-Yeah, I hope you guys don't mind," Reki said, a bit flustered. _

_ "Of course not, Reki. Let's go" Hikari said, dragging Aka out of the room and the others followed. _

_ "I'mma need you to stick your injured arm out a bit, so I can get you out of the sleeveless jacket and your t-shirt" She said. _

_ Reki lifted her injured arm a bit slowly, not too high but not too low. _

_ "I had to do this for Hikari, it hurt to see her in bandages. I mean it was the first I had ever seen her injured. Also the first time she had dislocated her shoulder" Kaen took the jacket off carefully. _

_ "I mean she knew what she was getting into when she bought a bike, right?" Reki smiled. _

_ "She didn't buy it. The bike was a hand down from her family from what she's told us" Kaen said, sliding Reki's t-shirt off. _

_ "She must love it a lot, Huh?" Reki stated. _

_ "Yeah, She didn't really let anyone go near it or ride it until a year ago" Kaen put her arms through the sleeveless button up shirt. _

_ "I can see why, the bike is absolutely gorgeous," Reki said. _

_ "Right, Honestly that bike is the definition of beauty in my eyes" Kaen buttoned up the shirt. _

_ She put the collar of the shirt down and patted it out a bit. _

_ "and I'm done with the shirt, I'm sure you can handle putting on the skirt" Kaen grinned at her. _

_ "Yeah" Reki replied. _

_ "I'mma go stand in the corner and look at the wall" Kaen walked towards one of the corner's in the room.  _

_ Reki has always seen other girls wearing skirts and dresses, and well when she left like a girl it hurt that she couldn't express anything.  _

_ Now Reki has that chance to be the way she's felt ever since Junior High, She was really lucky to have gone on this healing trip. _

_ She took off the shorts that she's been wearing almost all day, it was sunset so it hasn't been a full day. _

_ She slipped the skirt up, it wasn't tight but it wasn't loose either. She actually felt pretty for once.  _

_ "Did you get the skirt on?" Kaen asked. _

_ "Yeah, You can get out of the corner now" Reki said twirling around. _

_ Kaen turned around and gasped. _

_ "Reki, You look so damn gorgeous!" Kaen walked back over and hugged Reki. _

_ Reki has always been more of someone who shows physical love rather than verbal love.  _

_ A knock was on the door, and of course they let go of the embrace. _

_ "Come in you guys!" Kaen yelled. _

_ One of them opened the door, anr they all walked in. _

_ "Reki, You look amazing" Hikari gave a thumbs up at her. _

_ "I agree with her, You look stunning Reki" Ao leaned onto Hikari's side. _

_ "T-Thanks you guys" Reki rubbed the back of her head. _

_ "Well, It's our turn to get dressed" Kaen smiled. _

_ Reki turned to walk out the door, as another pair of footsteps followed behind. _

_ "Oh no you don't Kira" Aka grabbed her shoulder. _

_ "Huh? You know I don't do fancy outfits" Hikari said, scratching the back of her head. _

_ "Nuh uh, You're dressing up with us" Aka said, dragging her back. _

_ "O-Oi! Let me go, Reki.. Help me!" She reached her hand out. _

_ "Sorry, Hikari. I think you'll look amazing though" Reki said and shut the door. _

_ Even if she didn’t range around the same age as them, they acted like a couple of high school students. It was actually kinda cute to see people who were similar be happy with the friendship they had.  _

_ Even if Aka told her that she didn’t have to be afraid of telling her own friends, she still was. It was a Fifty-Fifty shot of what their reaction will be to her coming out.  _

_ That she could be outed against her will to others if they don’t accept her, that was the scariest part. Her friends didn’t seem like the type to out someone against their will though. She pretty much had to take Aka’s word about Cherry and Joe, that they were technically homosexual. _

_ I mean she was closeted for about five years, the wicked words that hunt her brain every now and then.. it wasn't anything new. When people send judgemental stares and judgemental words your way, you just learn to live with it. _

_ The door clicked open and Reki looked back at the door. _

_ "May I present to you, our lovely women in skirts" Aka opened her arms to the side and smiled. _

_ "I hate everyone here," Hikari said, hands on her hips. _

_ She was wearing a white button up dress shirt, with a dark blue ruffle skirt. _

_ "Come on, I think you look cute," Ao said, putting her head on Hikari's shoulder. _

_ Ao was wearing a black long sleeve button dress up with a teal skirt. _

_ "I told you that it wouldn't be that bad," Kaen said grinning. _

_ She was wearing a white sleeveless button up dress shirt and a aqua blue blue circle skirt. _

_ "Even if I don't really like skirts, I guess they aren't that bad," Sukaretto said. _

_ She was wearing a blue button up dress shirt with a black a-line skirt. _

_ "Everyone decided to wear skirts in for you, Reki-chan!" Karasu smiled at Reki. _

_ She was wearing a light grey button up dress shirt with a purple a-line skirt. _

_ "Yup, We'll be there to support..Reki" Aka said, straightening up a bit. _

_ Aka was wearing a long light grey sleeve button up dress shirt with a red ruffle skirt. _

_ It was amazing and nice to have people support you for who you are. She felt so lucky, so so so damn lucky to have met people who support her. _

_ "Thank you, I'm glad that Cherry and Joe have a friend who is very supportive," Reki smiled wide. _

_ "They'll have tequila, Right?" Hikari folded her arms. _

_ They all laughed.  _

_ "You always ask about alcohol, or coffee" Ao removed herself from Hikari's shoulder. _

_ "I can't help it, I like my alcohol and coffee you know?" She nudged Ao. _

_ "Yeah, but You love me more then them" She pecked her cheek. _

_ "Yeah, I do"  _

_ Love is a wonderful thing at times, you can be hurt by it, but it helps you grow as a person. Reki knew that first hand. Just how painful love can be. How sad it is to let someone you love go..She was glad to have met someone she truly does love and cherish. _

_ "Hey..Reki" Aka called out to her.  _

_ "Yeah?" Reki responded. _

_ "I was wondering if you do eyeliner on your own, cause it really does bring out your eyes" She said. _

_ "I do it from time to time, usually when I'm not at home. I don't wanna risk my mom disowning me" Reki humbled with her hands. _

_ "If you want Reki, I can do your eyeliner and let you have some hair-extensions just for tonight," Aka added. _

_ "Really? You wouldn't mind?" Reki hesitated. _

_ "Of course not, I have a friend who lets me put hair-extensions in his hair so I can braid it," Aka giggled. _

_ "You mean your husband," Hikari commented. _

_ "Yeah, and? He lets me do and I appreciate that he does" Aka blushed. _

_ Reki wanted to spend the rest of her life with Langa, no matter what as a friend or lover. She wanted Langa by her side. _

_ "Yeah, I'd like hair-extensions" Reki said. _

_ "Great! I don't have any long ones but I have medium ones that I can put your hair into cute pig tails" Aka walked back into the room. _

_ Reki followed behind her. She closed the door, so Aka wouldn't be bothered while doing the process. _

_ "I thought this was Kaen's place?" Reki questioned. _

_ "Oh, it is. I just leave my hair products and such here for her to borrow from time to time" She was digging in a drawer. _

_ She pulled out red hair-extensions out of the drawer. Reki was a little too excited about this. _

_ "You're going to look extra adorable Reki" Aka grinned. _

_ It wasn't like Reki was jealous of those with long hair, She knew plenty of girls back in Junior High with short hair. _

_ "I'mma need you to sit down on the carpet, so I can do your hair. If you don't mind of course" She said getting down to sit down.  _

_ Reki sat down and turned around so her back was facing Aka. Her nape has always been sensitive, when anyone brushed against it.  _

_ She started putting the hair-extensions in her hair. She was gonna have shoulder length hair for a whole night, well..pigtails. _

_ "You know Reki, you have really soft hair" Aka commented. _

_ "Thanks, I use a lot of strawberry-blueberry shampoo and conditioner," Reki responded. _

_ She gathered sections of the hair and. put a rubber-band around the bundle of hair she gathered and tied it. She also did the other side. _

_ "There done with your hair, Reki-chan" She stood up and helped Reki to her feet. _

_ They walked out of the door, and everyone was still where they were. _

_ "You look pretty with pigtails" Kaen commented. _

_ "I know how to work my magic, at least she lets me do her hair unlike a certain someone" She eyed Hikari. _

_ "The day you do my hair, is the day I'm on my deathbed" She replied. _

_ "Was worth a shot" Aka pity laughed. pity ghed. _

_ “We gotta get going, I’m pretty sure the locals already set up the festival and such” Hikari said. _

_ “Yeah, we gotta hurry. I don’t wanna miss the chance of seeing someone break a bone” Sukaretto said. _

_ “If I’m not wasted by the end of the night, I will be suing You and Kaen for sure” Hikari said walking down the stairs.  _

_ “Huh!? You can’t sue for something like that!” Aka sped down the stairs after her. _

_ “A wasted Kira? Now this I gotta see at the festival” Sukaretto followed behind them.  _

_ “Come on, Reki! We’re gonna get going and well you’ll be able to come out to your friends” Kaen grabbed her uninjured hand and walked down the stairs at an even pace.  _

_ Ao and Karasu followed behind them, of course they’re going to grab the food and sweets Hikari made for the festival.  _

_ Went straight to the kitchen to pick them up and carry them out to the car they’ll be traveling in to get to the beach.  _

_ “Will I be able to try the sweets you made at the Festival, Kira?” Asked Aka carrying three boxes the size of cakes. _

_ “Yes, You’ll be able to try the sweets at the Festival” Hikari sighed, as she carried the recent meal she made to the car.  _

_ “The favorite, The one who bakes a bunch of sweets but doesn’t even share the sweets” Kaen laughed.  _

_ Hikari turned to glare at her friends, which she only got laughs in return. She huffed and put the boxes in the trunk of the car.  _

_ As they set the rest of the boxes in the trunk, and Ao closed the trunk to the car.  _

_ “Who’s driving?” Kaen asked. _

_ They all looked at each other, and shrugged. _

_ “Aka” Hikari responded.  _

_ "Huh!? Why me?" She asked surprisingly. _

_ "You're the one who took my bike, I was worried sick about Zora. It's only right that you drive" She said and handed Aka the car keys. _

_ She glared at the keys and sighed. They all grinned at each other and got into the car. _

_ Aka in the driver seat, Kaen in the passenger seat, and the rest of them in the back. _

_ "Thank you for driving, Aka-kun" Hikari smirked to herself. _

_ "Fuck you" Aka said. _

_ "Sorry, you don't swing that way" She laughed to herself. _

_ Aka put the key and turned the engine on. _

_ "I hope you all know I am not responsible for any casualties that happen on this car ride" Aka stated. _

_ "If you crash, I will sue" Ao responded. _

_ She pulled out of the drive-way and so began the short trip to the beach. _

_ Reki was just nervous, no matter how much Aka reassured her that Kojiro and Kaoru were '  _ **_supposedly together_ ** _ ' it didn't ease the feelings of fear. _

_ They put on songs, Lady Gaga, Conan Gray, etc. Them singing and having her sing seemed to ease that fear a bit. Confidence is something she seemed to lack.  _

_ Being able to let go of your past, is a hard thing to do. All the memories you cherished back then that you wanted to last forever. It's a part of growing up, things change and you can't stop that. _

_ Everyone realizes that at some point in their life. When the reality settles in, that the life you knew and wanted begins to crumble away.  _

_ But, a new life and journey begins for everyone to become better and stronger than you ever were. The people you meet will always play a role some way or how.  _

_ That's how she felt when she met Langa, the boy who moved from Canada and came to Okinawa, for a chance at a better life to become happy once again. _

_ It succeeded, Langa was happy, because he found it again due to Skateboarding. Reki was glad to have taught Langa about Skateboarding. Her  _ **_Happiness_ ** _ … _

_ "Alright Kiddos, We've arrived to our Beach trip. Behave yourselves" Aka said as she parked the car and turned the engine off. _

_ "Thanks, Grandma Aka" Kaen smiled. _

_ "I am not that old" Aka groaned and took off her seatbelt. _

_ It's now or nothing.. She was gonna open up to her own skateboarding friends. _

_ They all took off their seatbelts and got out the car. _

_ "Me, Ao, and Sukaretto can take care of the boxes while you guys go settle down and meet Aka's friends..and Reki" She said. _

_ Reki looked at her. _

_ "We're right behind you every step of the way" She said and went to open the trunk of the car. _

_ They split up, her heart was racing pretty fastly. Why was life so difficult at times for people? _

_ As they approached the beach, The decorations caught her eyes. The palm trees lined with lights, the tents with lights as well, music blasting, it was really like a high school party.  _

_ They walked a bit more and arrived under the tents. _

_ "Yo! Aka, Where's Reki? You shot us a text saying you kidnapped  _ **_him_ ** _ " Joe approached them in his himbo outfit. _

_ "So you did kidnap a child?" Kaen commented. _

_ "No I didn't, and Reki's here" Aka said. _

_ "Oh? Where is  _ **_he_ ** _ then?" Kaoru asked. _

_ Reki approached them, all the nervous emotions came back, but she was here with people who'd support her.  _ **_Now or Nothing_ ** _. _

_ "H-Hey guys" Reki said. _

_ "Reki? Is that you? You look like a  _ **_girl_ ** _ " Shadow commented. _

_ Langa and Miya looked at each other confused. _

_ "Well, I think you look beautiful Reki" Langa said. _

_ "T..Thanks Langa" Reki responded. _

_ Aka bumped her uninjured arm, and Reki gave her the look of uneasiness. She smiled at Reki. _

_ Reki took a deep breathe and exhaled. _

_ "T-This is pretty to say and explain, but whatever I say..I don't w-want it to ruin the friendship we've all b..built together" Reki started. _

_ "Reki, Whatever you want to tell us go ahead. We'll never judge you, kiddo" Joe smiled. _

_ The reassurance that Joe gave her. The way he acted like a dad to them..A figure she didn't have in her life.  _

_ "I'm Gender-fluid, sometimes I feel a boy and other times I feel like a girl..and right now I feel like a girl, so please use she/her pronouns for me!" Reki's eyes clenched tightly shut. _

_ She could feel the tears threatening to fall, this was it..The day she loses all of her skating friends..The day she would lose  _ **_Langa_ ** _.  _

_ She was in a tight hug, multiple arms around her. She looked up. _

_ "L-Langa?" She questioned. _

_ He was laying his head on top of her and it was nice.  _

_ "Miya?" She looked down. _

_ Miya's tiny arms wrapped around her stomach area. _

_ "We always support you, Onee-chan," He replied, tightening his arms. _

_ "We're glad you trusted us enough to tell something like this, You're a great girl, Reki" Joe arms wrapped around all of them. _

_ "We're very proud of you, Reki" Cherry was also in the hug. _

_ "No one's gonna hurt you, Reki. You're safe with us" Shadow responded. _

_ The overwhelming fear that crushed her was gone. It was relieving to have that fear gone. _

_ "See, What did I say? I knew they were gonna accept you, Reki" Aka was smiling big. _

_ "Thank you, Aka. Even if you said that Joe and Cherry were in a relationship together" Reki smiled back. _

_ "YOU WHAT!?" They screamed at her. _

_ "U-Uh! I never said anything like t..that? I swear on my life!" Aka responded. _

_ "Hmmm? I don't think so Aka, You did say that on the car-ride" Hikari and them returned they had settled all the food on the table. _

_ "Oh, You must be Hikari. Aka here has told us a lot about you" Joe reached his hand out. _

_ "Pleasure is all mine" She shook his hand.  _

_ A big family with family friends. _

_ "Now, You two better stop hate-fucking each other and Let's go play beer pong!" She put her arms around Joe and Cherry's necks and walked to the bear pong table. _

_ "Cause I wanna be wasted by tonight!" She shouted.  _

_ They all laughed, tonight was gonna be a blast. For all of them. _

_ They were playing beer pong, Reki and Miya had decided to try the sweets with Aka and Kaen. The music was blasting and the harsh reality was drowned out.  _

_ "Reki! Let's go dance" Ao said. _

_ "Huh? Oh, Yeah..Let's!" She followed Ao to the crowd of people, where everyone was grooving to the beat of the music. _

_ She was happy, Happy to have found friends that loved and accepted her for who she is. No more hiding from the hardiness of the world. _

_ Langa was staring, He wanted to be the one dancing with her. But, He couldn't just flat out steal her from her friend..that would be rude. _

_ What was he supposed to do? _

_ "You look like you're thinking hard about something"  _

_ He got startled. _

_ "O-Oh umm..H..Hikari..Right?" He asked. _

_ "Mhmmm, So What you thinking about?" She asked. _

_ "Nothing," He replied. _

_ She looked to where he was starting and it clicked. _

_ "You wanna be the one dancing with Reki, Huh?" She said. _

_ "Is it that obvious? And What are you doing over here, I thought You were playing Beer pong with Joe and Cherry?" He asked. _

_ "I was, then I realized that I can actually handle my liquor. No getting wasted for me tonight" She chugged the rest of her shot. _

_ She pushed Langa forward and he trumbled a bit. _

_ "H-Hey!" He exclaimed. _

_ "Come on, Tiger. You'll never get a chance to tell Reki how you feel if you don't step up now, and I want to dance with my girlfriend as well" She walked to the sea of dancing people. _

_ Langa followed in suit to where Ao and Reki were.  _

_ Hikari grabbed Ao's hand and twirled her around. _

_ "Hey, Angel Eyes" Ao said and looked at her face. _

_ "Hello to you as well, Love Bug" She responded. _

_ "I thought you were playing Beer Pong" Ao said as she swayed her body to the music. _

_ "Got boring, Kojiro and Kaoru were light drinkers and started making out with each other" She grabbed Ao's waist. _

_ "Oooh~ Getting bold now, Are we?" Ao cooed at her. _

_ "I think we need to move to a more private location of the crowd, I'm pretty sure Langa wants to say something to Reki" She grabbed hold of her hands.  _

_ "I'd like that, cause there's something I wanna tell you too" She held onto her hands. _

_ Hikari dragged her through the crowd to a more private location of the crowd. _

_ Ao hugged Hikari from behind when they arrived towards the corner of the crowd and pulled out a box. _

_ "W-What's this?" Hikari asked.  _

_ "It's not an engagement ring, cause I know we both wanted to take this slow. But, this is a promise ring..I promise to be there even if we both decide that maybe one day we aren't a good match as partners" She kissed her neck. _

_ Hikari turned her head and Ao looked at her, she gave her a soft kiss on the lips.  _

_ Love was really beautiful.. _

_ "H-Hey, Reki" Langa said. _

_ Reki looked at Langa and blushed. _

_ '  _ **_Okay Reki..You're both alone together, just try to keep your cool_ ** _ ' _

_ "Do you wanna dance together?" He asked, holding his hand out for her. _

_ "Sure" She said and grabbed his hand. _

_ Romantic Music started playing, so of course partner dancing was taking place.  _

_ They held each other, and began slow dancing. The warmth between the two of them, it was nice.  _

_ They both wanted to hold each other for now and forever. To not ever let go of one another. _

_ "Reki, I have something to tell you," Langa said. _

_ "Y-Yeah" Reki responded. _

_ "When I first moved down here to Okinawa, I was looking for the warmth that I had lost, when my dad had left us for good..I thought I was never gonna find it, but" He trailed off. _

_ Reki blinked. _

_ "I met you..You introduced me to Skateboarding your happiness and warmth, and that day when you told me to catch that skateboard and I looked up to meet your face. I felt something, and then you flew over my head" He let out a laugh.  _

_ Reki giggled. _

_ "I guess, What I'm trying to say is that.. _ **_I love you_ ** _ and  _ **_I wanna be your boyfriend_ ** _ " He said and buried his face on top of Reki's head embarrassed. _

**_Langa loves her_ ** _ ,  _ **_Langa wants to be her boyfriend_ ** _ , This had to be a dream right..? _

_ "I umm... _ **_I love you too!_ ** _ " Reki said wrapping her arms around Langa's neck. _

_ Langa wrapped his arms around her waist. _

_ " _ **_Reki, I think you're beautiful_ ** _ " He stated and lifted his head off of hers _

_ "  _ **_I-I think you're beautiful too_ ** _ " She was a flustered mess.  _

_ "  _ **_Can I kiss you, Reki?_ ** _ " He asked. _

_ "Y-Yeah" She responded. _

_ Their lips met in a tender kiss, they melted into each other. They had each other and that's all that mattered. _

_ Langa thought She was Beautiful, Langa thought Reki was Beautiful. She's Beautiful to Him. _

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's very cringy, I loved writing about small burn of fluff, I really find Reki and Langa's Relationship Adorable and Amazing!
> 
> Check me out on Twitter for updates and stuff @Rennyykun


End file.
